


Bunnies 小兔叽

by Cath_melon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue-Only, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluffy, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Discussion of the Afterlife, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Soppy, Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_melon/pseuds/Cath_melon
Summary: Sherlock问John，既然永远是个伪命题，为什么John还会永远爱他。John给出了一个好答案。





	Bunnies 小兔叽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392052) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



“John？”

“怎么啦，Sherlock。”

“你为什么要说那样的话？”

“说什么？”

“说你会永远爱我？”

“因为我会呀，宝贝（Babe）。现在快睡觉。”

..

..

..

“John？”

“怎么啦，Sherlock。”

“你没办法永远爱我的，因为我们都是会死的，然后就什么都没有了。呼地一下（Poof），我们就再也不存在了。”

“错。”

“但是John…”

“我们会有来世，在来世我们还会继续住在舒适的小小的221B里，过着我们开心的生活。Mrs. Hudson也还会住在楼下。”

“但是John，来世是不可能的事情。”

“嗯…”

..

..

..

“John？”

“怎么啦，Sherlock。”

“你再讲讲我们的来世。我可不想以后过得太无聊。”

“你会为我拉琴，你会写出最美妙的曲子，而我则负责一边看着你和你散发出的天才光芒，一边听着你的琴声。你还会继续办案子，因为在来世也肯定会有数不清的死人，没人知道他们是怎么死的，也没人知道凶手是谁。来世的科学也很不一样，所以你永远都有实验可做，所以说你都没机会感到无聊。而且，最好的是，我们每天像小兔叽一样疯狂做爱。”

..

..

..

“谋杀？”

“有（Yup）。”

“实验？”

“有。”

“音乐？”

“有。”

…

…

…

“像小兔叽一样疯狂做爱？”

“有。”

..

..

..

“John？”

“怎么啦，Sherlock。”

“这听起来挺好的，我喜欢。有你的来世。”

“很好。现在快睡觉。”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“我现在觉得自己像一只精力充沛的小兔叽。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作是221词的超萌小短篇，作者应该是开放授权的，我就直接翻译啦！希望你们也喜欢这篇小兔叽！嗷！


End file.
